Love on the Court
by Jaceswife913
Summary: Clary's the basketball, stubborn, sweetheart of the school, but what will happen when her father quits coaching the b ball team and replaces him self with best guy b ball players of the school, aka Jace and Sebastian? Read & Review to figure out! Let me know if it sucks!
1. Chapter 1

It was five seconds until the buzzer went off. I was racing down the court, trying to make a basket to break the tie; one to one. Our schools girls basketball team hasn't won a game in two years, but not for long.

I run to the three second zone dodging navy blue and white; the colors for Night Children High. They were fast, but barbaric. The girls on team always got fouls, almost all of them had four at the end of the game.

I dodge one last girl and run to the right. I'm at the foul line with two seconds to go. I jump stop and shoot the ball. It hits the middle of the square, bounces on the rim, and . . . falls into the basket! The buzzer goes off a millisecond later and my teammates and the crowd goes crazy! I run to one of my best friends, Izzy, and jump into her arms. She squeezes me tight with one arm, the other in the air, while screaming from the top of her lungs. Izzy lets go of me and I turn to my other friend, Simon, and give him a giant hug.

"Good job, Red!" Si says after he lets go of me.

"Yeah, girl!" Izzy chimes in.

I smile big and proud and say," I can't believe we actually won! I mean, it's the first win in years and it's our first game of the season!"

"Way to go, Clary!" A familiar voice says behind me. I turn and see the other third of me and Izzys friendship.

"Maia, oh my god! Can you believe we won?!" I say to her all excited. Maia and Izzy are on the basketball team to, but Si isn't. First, he's not into sports (more of a video games and manga's kinda dude) and second, he's a dude.

"No, I can't! It's unbelievable!" I look around at my friends and see someone missing. Where is that ridiculous brother of mine?

I start looking around when a pair of hands cover my eyes. "Guess who," my brother, Jon, says. I smirked and decided to have a little fun with him.

"Is it that hot boy from school that likes me?" I say. Jon takes his hands away from my eyes and walks in front of me.

"What guy?!" Jon says with a angry face on that says _"He can't be within three miles of you"._ I giggle and put my hands on his shoulders.

"I was just kidding. Now, did you see us win?" I ask.

"Are you kidding, Clare-bear?! I wouldn't miss your first game for the world. Wait! Maybe I would if it meant I could have the world!" He says, looking right above my head with a devilish grin; I imagine thinking of what he would do if he ruled the world. I punch his shoulder a laugh. If my brother ruled the world, it would go up in flames.

I'm about to grab my drink when my coach says," Come on, ladies! To the locker room!" He looks straight at me and says,"Come on, Clarissa." I glare holes into the back of his head as he walks away. I do not like people calling me by my full name; I have a nickname for a reason.

Si taps me on my shoulder, which I ignore, so he punches my arm, really hard."OW! What did ya do that for?!"

"Coach is gonna get mad if you don't start moving, so I suggest you stop daydreaming about kicking him and start getting to the locker room," Si explains. I look and see Izzy and Maia already gone. I run and grab my _POWERADE_ , and then sprint to the locker room. Once I get inside I hear someone shout,"You're welcome!" I chuckle a little and go around the corner to find all eyes on me. I look at my coach and see his face as red as a tomato, which was a nice color for him since his hair was ice white. He wasn't ugly. He actually was quite handsome for a man in his mid-thirties. He had sharp features and, not blonde but, white hair. The only reason he was unattractive was because of his anger that's was always plastered plainly on his face. It always overpowered his beautiful features and twisted them into this, dare I say it, evil face.

His shouting awoke me from my thoughts." Clarissa Morgenstern! Are you even listening to me?!" Coach says with an even redder face; like molten lava. The only reason keeping me from bursting out laughing is the fact that he looks like he's about to stab someone's eyes out with a fork. I shake my head "no" in response and then his mouth, and all of the words on the tip of his tongue, explode.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU BRATTY LITTLE, UGH, YOU ARE SO GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! YOU ARE SO, MMMM, UGH, I HATE YOU! WHY, GOD, WHY DID YOU STICK _HER_ WITH _ME_?!" He screamed. Did I mention that he's my dad? Well, he's the worst dad in the universe so. . . . yeah. Him yelling at me though is a regular thing. It's one of the reasons him and my mom are divorced. I kinda felt bad for being happy when they got divorced. I mean most kids cry hysterically when their parents get divorced, but my father never really acted like a dad to me. Always as a coach.

" Because he doesn't like demons? You should be happy because you got stuck with an angel," a familiar voice says from the doorway.

" Jon, you don't have to defend me. Let the demon be Diablo. He doesn't seem to appreciate us angels, Jon," I say which makes Dad even more angry. Jon has always stood up for me against dad even when there is a punishment. Recently though, I have decided to be the one in between even though Dad has always disliked me more for some reason.

" The two of you, I swear! My own children are completely against me!" He says. He sighs and then says," Which is why I'm quitting."


	2. Chapter 2

Clary Morgenstern

"Quitting?!" I ask. My dad nods short and rough." You're just gonna leave us at the beginning of the season without a coach?! SERIOUSLY?! I'VE WORKED SO HARD TO BRING TOGETHER THIS TEAM AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO DROP US?! YOU ARE SUCH A-" I get cutoff by a melodic voice.

"Clary Morgenstern?! I never thought I'd see the day you almost said a word that would definitely get a bar of soap in your mouth!" I hear from behind me. I set my mouth in a straight, hard line. I swing around and see none other than Jace Herondale standing in the doorway with Jon, and Sebastian Verlac look at Valentine and say," What are Herondale and Verlac doing here?"He sighs. "Ladies, these are your new coaches," he explains to all of us. My eyes go wide. Jace Herondale, the bane of my existence, is going to be in my life five more times than he already is, each week. The world is against me.

I never realm understood why Jace and me never really got along from the start, but I do know why I don't like him now. He's a selfish, giant ego, idiot who doesn't know the difference between dislike and absolutely love. I bumped into him when I went over to Izzy's house for the first time. Of course I had seen him and all, but I'd never talked to him since he moved her, along with the Lightwoods. He was their adopted son since ten years old, when his Dad died over seas in war. The Lightwoods had only been her for a week though, so it was a huge deal. Anyways, I knocked on the front door of their huge mansion after school and waited for Izzy to come to the door. When the door opened after a few seconds though, it wasn't a tall, straight black haired, glittery, stiletto wearing, teenage girl with black-brown eyes. No, it was a golden hair, skin, eyed teenage boy with sharp features that were to die for. I had felt self-conscious about my small, plain figure, until the golden boy opened his mouth and his thoughts came out of it. "Are you one of the girls that I 'dated' for an hour this week? I don't remember kissing a redheaded midget," he said putting air quotes around "dating". At first, I thought he was kidding, but then I saw his face and I knew he was serious. He dated a girl for an hour? That's sad. That was the moment I knew I didn't like him. He was a heartbreaker and he knew it. He was able to live, knowing that he hurt all these girls, and move on. And break more.

"No, I'm here to see Izzy. I would never go out with you! I'm not into blondes; especially not self-absorbed, giant ogre, blondes," I said putting on my famous smirk. I'm popular, I guess you could say, at school so I have plenty of experience with dealing with stupid boys; I also I live with one, so that helps.

Jon's a lot more work than he seems. He's late to everything, he could sleep in until the alien invasion, and he's like a big five year old. He is still my brother though, no matter how bad taste he has in friends. He's there when I need him, and that's all that matters, to me.

Anyways, I haven't liked Jace since that day, so you can see my predicament. "What?!" I ask Valentine. "You cannot be serious! Why can't I just coach?! They'll take me much more seriously! And, I won't be hitting on the girls the whole time unlike these two douche bags!" I scream.

"CLARY!" His tone makes me stand a little straighter. "My decision is final! You will treat them with respect! They are the best basketball players in your whole school! BETTER THAN YOU!" My father screams. I glare at him. He knows the last sentence will get to me and make me want to strangle him. I try harder than everyone on this team to play the best I can and everyone, except douche one and two, know it. I just go over to the bench and sit down, looking at the floor. I suddenly feel another surge of rage and stand up. I have a plain stony face on and just walk past my father and into Jace's shoulder. Purposefully. I bump into him, but I keep walking. I don't say sorry or excuse me. I just walk out of the school and start running. I don't know where I'm going, but I don't really care. I hear someone shouting my name behind me, but I don't pay attention to them. I don't even pay attention to the cold biting at my bare legs and arms. I just go where my legs take me. I slow down and just collapse where I'm standing. I start crying hysterically. I look at my surroundings and when I know where I am I start crying even harder, if possible. I lay down next to the grave. My mother's grave. After my parents divorced I was happy. Until, mom told me and Jon that she had cancer and that she would only last a few years. Well, she got shorter than that. That night she had died. That was last year, but it still hurts. It still stings, and, honestly, I don't think that sting is going to go away. I'm still crying when I feel my bag vibrate and my ringtone for Izzy starts playing. I dig through my basketball bag until I find my phone. I click the answer button and put the phone up to my ear.

"Clary?" Iz says, sounding a little panicked.

"Yeah?" I say. She breathes a sigh of relief.

"Why didn't you answer any of my calls? I've been calling you nonstop for five hours! It's three o'clock in the morning! Where are you?!" Izzy says. I try to answer, but nothing comes out. I feel my body go slack and everything goes dark.


End file.
